


I Fall In Love Again.

by starbucks22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starbucks22/pseuds/starbucks22
Summary: Adam lives and reunites with Shiro.





	I Fall In Love Again.

"Hey, Shiro? There's someone here to see you." 

Shiro looked up to see who had spoken; it was Matt, who was smirking slightly.

Lance looked over at him then back at Shiro.

"What, you got a girlfriend or something?" 

Keith laughed.  _"Girlfriend,_ right." 

"Did I miss something?" 

Keith laughed louder.

Shiro opened his mouth to correct Lance, but couldn't even get that far.

"...Takashi?" 

He looked around at the group, who were staring toward the door with wide eyes. Keith had stopped laughing.

"Shiro," he said. "Turn around."

He did. Standing in the doorway was...

....Adam?

"Adam?" 

"The whole fight was stupid and I'm so sorry that I didn't support you more. I thought if you went, you would be dead up there in Kerberos and.... Wait. You're okay!" 

"Uh... Yeah, yeah I am. But... How on Earth are you alive?" 

"What are you talking about? Why would I be dead?" 

"You... You had a plaque on the wall and-"

Adam threw back his head and laughed. 

"You big, handsome, absolute  _idiot!"_

"I like him already," Pidge announced.

Adam apparently only just then noticed the group behind him.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Pidge. Katie Holt. I pilot the green lion." Then she motioned to Hunk, who was standing next to her.

"I'm Hunk, I pilot the yellow lion. Over there having heart eyes at Keith is Lance, who pilots the blue lion."

Lance's head jerked up at the mention of his name.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. That's me. And this is-" 

Adam smiled. "We've met."

"How've you been, Adam?" 

"Fine, fine."

"Wait," Shiro interrupted. "I'm still confused. What was the row of plaques for, then?"

"To honor both the people dead and injured."

"And I just... Kinda assumed the wrong thing, then?" 

"Bingo!" 

"And we probably shouldn't do this here but I want it out and open to you: I'm sorry about our argument too. I probably should have tried to listen better." 

Adam smiled. "Yes. But I don't blame you, not now." 

"Okay, but, who are you?"  Allura asked suddenly. 

He turned to her in confusion. "Adam. Who are you?" 

"Allura. Are you Shiro's friend?" 

 _"Friend,"_ repeated Keith, shaking his head.

Adam's response was to lean over and kiss Shiro's cheek.

"No, I'm his fiancé."

The room erupted into chaos, loud shouting, and cheers, but Adam was only paying attention to Shiro.

"Let's get out of here," he said. "We have a lot to talk about."

 


End file.
